


Después Del

by OmegaAinoko, umbreonnightgale



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, BDSM, Bone sex, Control Freak Ernesto, M/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaAinoko/pseuds/OmegaAinoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonnightgale/pseuds/umbreonnightgale
Summary: Héctor and Ernesto meet as lost friends, hardship becomes the norm for Héctor as he is transformed into something he is not - but is at the same time. Will Héctor get out of this predicament or will Ernesto get his punishment for messing with the wrong folks in Shantytown?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of god, read the tags with precaution!! I recommend if you can't take a lot take a break during every chapter or so. Each chapter will be labelled with warnings.  
> Without further ado, please enjoy! <'3
> 
> Ernesto wakes up to a ghost from the past he has longed, loathed and despised to see.

Ernesto hummed ‘ _ Remember Me’ _ as he opened the door from the luxurious bathroom and into his grand open bedroom. The hot steam from the inside dissipating into nothing. Inside, there was a large king sized bed. The room and exterior were painted with white, on the left of the corner of the room there was a metal plant pot and a large cupboard that had a large mirror, which he frequently looked into despite being alone and in private.

Then, for all its glory there was a massive, open glass window that had a stunning view of The Land Of The Dead, Ernesto grinning as he adjusted the white fluffy bathrobe around him, sighing in content as he felt his bones just simply  _ relax _ from the nice, steamy hot shower he just had. It was well deserved, Ernesto thought with a nod. The bathrobe was simple, but the fabric was clearly that of expensive material, within his breast area there was golden embroidery that said 'DLC'. His hair was still damp under the white light of his room. In the morning, it would be styled by a professional hairdresser - Agustina, her name was.

Unknown to him, there were a few unwanted guests also in his room. Each of the five skeletons watched as he entered the room, and waited, silently exchanging looks to one another. All they needed to do was grab him. Slowly two of them creep forwards just barely visible in the light of the room. One already has a bag ready, the other three remain in their hiding spots, they don't want to cause a ruckus yet.

Five, four, three, two--

Ernesto could hear rustling of fabric, it was faint, but  _ far _ too close for comfort - Ernesto turned sharply on his heel to see two skeletons, unfamiliar and equally suspicious. Ernesto straigned, back firm and high brow raised as he eyed the bag, then back to the two skeletons. He was so very unaware of the three that remained in hiding, "Who gave you permission to be in here? These are my  _ private quarters _ !" Ernesto found his voice rising, as soon as he clicked his fingers and called the guards, these two  _ rude _ skeletons would be escorted out immediately and questioned by the police. Ernesto showed no fear or the slightest bit of intimidation, not in his own home.

There was a beat as Ernesto turned the two stepping back, and very faintly in the background one could hear the lightest of light clacks, almost like someone smacking their palm to their face. The two awkwardly look at one another, before the one without the bag launches forwards, grabbing at Ernesto. The other steps slightly back, looking around, almost nervously.

"Toribio! Now!"

"Sí!" he fumbles with the bag slightly. One of the hidden three, carefully edges around their hiding place, eyeing the door, just waiting for any of the guards to show up. Show up and discover it would be locked.

" _ Qué?! Guards, guards! _ " Ernesto was snapping his finger tips and seemed taken a back for a single moment, hearing the rushing of footsteps approach his door - what was taking them so long?! Then, it clicked. The door was  _ locked _ . Ernesto gasped sharply as he barely missed being grabbed, almost stumbling and losing his footing.  _ "What is the meaning of this you bastardos!?" _ Ernesto growled, furious.

"Toribio!" one hisses, and Toribio flinches slightly, eyeing the door warily as pounding can be heard coming from it. "Toribio!" again the other grabs for Ernesto, expression a snarl and ignoring his demand for an explanation. He'll learn once they got him to Héctor. Those hiding all shifted for themselves, the one already partially visible, reaching into a pocket for their weapon, while the other two shift, peering around, watching the antics in the center as Toribio finally acts, stepping to try and grab Ernesto as well.

Ernesto is able to miss what seemed to be named  _ Toribio _ a second time, his very own expression sour as if he had bitten into a lemon. The other skeleton was more swift, catching his bathrobe before Ernesto had sucker punched him  _ hard _ , grinning in satisfaction as he was released immediatley, adjusting the bathrobe tightly as the tug seemed to loosen it. "You'll regret coming here, bastardos." Ernesto growled, teeth bared.

There's a cut off yelp at the sucker punch, the skeleton stumbling backwards. There's a pause, Toribio staring with wide eyes before they narrow, just beyond Ernesto he meets eyes with the third visible skeleton, giving the barest of nods as they pull out their weapon of choice, nothing more than a rolling pin but still.

"We'll only regret it if we fail, culero!" he snarls, again grabbing for Ernesto as in the background the poor guy who'd been sucker punched swore. Near the window the two still hiding winced, before trading glances, they won't come out yet.

Ernesto had seen the quick exchange, it was brief, but the kid was an ammature at this clearly, seeing from the corner of his eye a third skeleton with a weapon. Ernesto grit his teeth as  _ Toribio _ charged forward, able to grab his wrist in a bruising grip to swing the unwanted guest into the third skeleton behind him, hearing the satisfying clutter of bones. This action had taken a lot of energy out of Ernesto, but he refused to show weakness before these hooligans.

"Toribio! Idiota!" the third skeleton howls as she's knocked down, the rolling pin bouncing away slightly across the carpet. Again there's the clacks of palms meeting skulls. This time louder and more obvious. The pounding at the door gets for moments louder, and she grits her teeth. "Omar NOW!" The one who'd been sucker punched pulls out a rope as he launches at Ernesto, and she shoves Toribio off, the younger skeleton letting out a startled cry.

Ernesto had to admit, these bastardos were putting up quiet the fight. "You don't quit, do you?" Ernesto seethed, seemingly briefly shocked as the skeleton was able to quickly dart much to fast for him and barely laced the rope between his wrist. So that was there goal. Ernesto allowed the rope to pull taught, hand latching onto the rope. "I don't think you want to get hurt again,  _ do you? _ " Ernesto mocked. He may as well get some enjoyment out of this situation they put themselves in, with the guards or not. He should fire them all and hire new ones..

Omar grits his teeth, a bared grin that's more of a grimace really. He needs to get the rope fully tied if possible, disable the musician's hands at the least. That should make this run so much easier. "Imma!" he calls and the girl fully moves to her feet, grabbing for her rolling pin first while Toribio sits and rubs his head letting out a quiet grumble. Imma rolls her eyes at Ernesto's comment.

"We'll see who gets hurt,  _ culero _ " Omar growls, not looking anywhere but at Ernesto, tightening his grip on the rope.

Ernesto narrows his eyes darkly at the threat he was facing, they will regret ever stepping foot in his mansion, his home and sanctuary. Ernesto tugs the rope towards himself and seizes Omar in a fierce grip, shaking him aggressively.  _ "You filth!" _ Ernesto snarled in his ear hole.

Omar's bones all rattle as he's shaken, head spinning and Toribio lets out an exclamation, Imma stepping back and growling. Omar's stapes are left ringing and his head spinning at the snarl directly into them. There's a sigh, almost dramatic from the two still in hiding, and shaken heads. Almost gracefully the two stand up, the boy pushing the window open with casual ease while the girl snaps her fingers.

"Really you three, this is almost embarrassing. We have a reputation to maintain!" she shakes her head, and shifts on her spot, a small colourful shape, her alebrije racing up her back and perching in her hair. "Honestly, do I have to do everything. "Chivata, if you would" she directs her alebrije, who squeaks in her hair.

Ernesto is able to slink his wrist free from the brief entanglement, still holding onto Omar as he decided to throw him off to the side as if simply nothing, soothing back his stressed hair as he observed the two before him, then the colourful, small alebrije, "I'm guessing you two are behind this..  _ pathetic _ attempt at what, kidnapping the Great Ernesto De La Cruz?" Ernesto smirked.

The girl doesn't even blink at his statement, only rolling her eyes. The tiny rat alebrije speeds down to the ground, upon touchdown, it begins to grow, increasing in size until it's roughly the size of a small terrier. The rat stalks forwards, while hissing slightly at him. With wide eyes, Imma and Toribio back right up. Omar simply lies off to the side where he'd been tossed, staring through hazed eyes at the blurs of colour and white that were interacting in front of him.

"Oh come on,  _ making me fight your alebrije? _ Can't fight for yourself?" Ernesto proded, watching as the small thing grew in size, it was an ugly thing. Ernesto stared down it as if it was filth beneath beneath his shoe. "Suits you well for this to be your  _ alebrije _ ," Ernesto mocked, chuckling at his own joke.

"Don't insult Chivata!" she says, voice low. A snap of the fingers, and the rat stops, looking up at him, twin bat wings unfolding from the animals back. There's another hiss, and the rat lifts off. Eyes glowing staring straight into his, teeth bared. She steps forwards herself, head slightly lowered, eyes almost seeming to glow as her hair falls over her face, and a smile spreads.

Ernesto raised a high brow bone, rather curious at this turn of events.  _ What was she capable that he wasn't?  _ Ernesto squared his shoulders, watching her carefully. The sinister smile  _ almost _ sent a shiver down Ernesto's spine,  _ almost _ ,  _ barely _ "Heh, where'd this sudden confidence come from, Bitch?" Ernesto says, as if casually. "Normally I'm not one for hitting woman, but.. maggots like you need to be put in place where they belong,  _ which is certainly not here. _ .”

"Dormir" she says, shoulder's raising slightly at his words. Hackles raising and teeth bared. Ernesto would barely have a moment to react as the rat alebrije let out a shriek and released a puff of tranquilliser over him. Before landing and trotting around and snapping at the three idiotas still standing back and out of the short range of the gas. "Pepito! Do call our ride wouldn't you?"

"Sí, of course Tecla!"

Ernesto inhaled, could feel the darkness take over him as he collapsed on his knees, then the rest of his body had followed soon after... This couldn't be happening, could it? Ernesto could barely think, move, as the tiredness washed over him, his breathing soft as he fell unconscious with the overwhelming sensation of sleep.

Tecla snaps her fingers and Pepito whistles at the window. There's a howl, a raging wind for a moment and Toribio steps forwards along with Imma the two of them lifting Ernesto between them. Omar finally reorientates himself and glares at the unconscious músico before shaking his head. With a huff he walks to join Pepito by the window and looks down.

"I'm seeing guards" he growls.

"They won't be able to do anything..." Tecla assures them as finally their 'ride' arrives. A giant badger, with wings, big enough for all of them to settle on with little difficulty. She oversees Ernesto being settled on, while Pepito moves up to sit on the badgers head, looking around with narrowed. Eyes, within only a few minutes they're off. Circling the tower only once before vanishing. It's a relatively quick trip down to their shadowed base within the edges of the darkest forest near Shantytown. "Someone go get Héctor! Toribio, make sure our guest is well secured."

"Sí Tecla!"

Ernesto could feel what was happening to him, could... hear voices, but they were very faint, he could barely focus on them as he felt.. wind? whip against his cheeks, he was, far, far away from his safe home.

Héctor is not all that impressed. Frustrated with Ernesto yes, he wants to talk, but really. When he asked the group,  _ what was Tecla even calling them anymore? _ , to help him to get in contact with Ernesto,  _ he didn't me kidnapping him _ . He lets out a small groan, pinching the bridge of his nose, just above the cavity before sucking in a breath. Knowing that the tranquilizer would wear off sooner than later he moved to stand within Ernesto view, still giving looks to the group off to the side. He'd let them remain close until he was sure that rope would hold.

"Hola Ernesto!" he says, offering the most awkward wave.

Ernesto groaned deep and low, his body feeling so very heavy as his eyes slowly prayed open, head slowly raising up to see a blurry skeleton. Ernesto thought he had said  _ 'where am I _ , but it sounded more of a slurring mess than anything. Ernesto tried to stand, he did- but he could barely move as he could feel something restrict him tight; this was wrong,  _ where was he _ ? Ernesto snapped into reality, grunting as he tried to tug himself free, his arms were behind his back, immobile." _ W-what is the meaning of this?! _ " Ernesto gasped, head snapping up for his eyes to fall on someone he wished to never see, or so Ernesto told himself. " _...H-Héctor?" _ Ernesto had stopped struggling, his eyes wide as he looked at his old.. friend..


	2. La Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title translation: The Truth.
> 
> The title is pretty self explanatory, please heed this chapter with warning as it has non consensual sex/rape!!!

Héctor feels himself wince when Ernesto speaks. There's a momentary flare of guilt before his hands curl, and he straightens himself up. Looking down at Ernesto in the chair, bound tight. "Sí, Ernesto, we need to talk!" he says. At the wall, the group of five all shift, and he gives them only the barest glance, judging that the ropes are going to hold. But still hesitating.

Ernesto follows Héctors gaze, snarling as he seen the five who had taken him here. " _ You! Just you wait, you'll regret ever doing this to me, just you wait until I get out!" _ Ernesto snarled, he tried rocking the chair as he grunted in utter frustration, fallin slack against the taught ropes. He could already feel his wrists burning from the friction of his aggression, his gaze dreading to fall back on Héctor, they did, he was quiet the pitiful sight compared to who he once was as living, handsome young man - he.. he still.. if Ernesto had a lip, he would be biting it purposefully.  _ "Must you have done it like this, stolen from my home? You expect me to talk to you?" _ Ernesto said, eyes narrowing.

Héctor rolls his eyes, to starve off the reaction of flinching. He looks over at the group and waves his hand. Clear dismissal. And he grumbles under his breath regarding the whole kidnapping thing. "What... did you expect us to pull up a car?" Omar growls, catching his grumbling, and he gave them one more look. "You need to specify that stuff sorry!"

"Would you guys just go..." he asks and there's shrugging as the majority of the group filters out finally. Again he raises a hand pinching the bridge of his nose-ridge. "Ernesto, por favor. We need to talk!"

Ernesto is silent, expression that of a deep scowl as he already has his mind set on his answer.  _ "I don't want to hear it, not a word. Amígos or not, you shouldn’t have gone out of your way to do that, taken me from my home, abducted me!" _ Ernesto raised his voice, bones heaving as he tried calm his raging mind. It wasn't exactly working.

"You think I wanted them to abduct you?" he hisses the words, and to the side there's a snort. "Tecla, would you please-- Just, Ernesto, I know this isn't perfect but--"

_ "I said I don't want to hear it, Héctor." _ Ernesto warned, although it's not like he could do much movement anyway, but his best bet right now where his confident words.

There's a groan, from Héctor. And he curls his hands. Pointing one at Ernesto. "Well you're going to have to!" he says and there's another snort. "And this is supposed to be private Tecla!"

Ernesto turns to see what seemed to be called  _ Tecla _ , her face all to familiar as he looked at her with so much disgust and repulsiveness. "You think this is some kind of funny sideshow? You shouldn't mess with people like me,  _ puta _ " Ernesto snarled, eyes dark.

"Speak for yourself cabrón." she says, and Héctor glares at her. "You sure you don't want me to just... maybe rough him up a little until he's willing to--"

"Tecla no! No, you guys done enough!" he says shaking his head. "Now please, leave. Let us just--"

"The second you scream I'll come rescue you." she says finally leaving, in a single smooth move, giving a small wink, while Héctor rolls his eyes in response.

There was silence then as the door closed, boned lips closed firm as he cast his gaze lazily aside to Héctor, focusing on anything but the ghost that haunted him in his nightmares and dreams.

"Ayy Dios... How did I even..." Héctor shakes his head, sighing, before awkwardly returning his gaze to Ernesto. Abruptly he feels chilled, and finds his hand moving to grasp at his wrist and takes another breath. Stepping forwards and snapping his fingers several times to catch Ernesto's attention and get it back on him. It's not like there's much else to focus on in the room, a couple of crumbled mattresses, and a flickering television over in the corner showing nothing but static. "Now Ernesto. We talk. And you're not going anywhere until we're done. Sí?"

Ernesto reluctantly met Héctors gaze as his fingers snapped in front of his face, the sudden closeness merely startling Ernesto, jerking hard against the taught ropes. "Why are you so desperate to talk to me? I don't  _ want _ to talk to you!" Ernesto growled. "This is completely unacceptable," Ernesto said, huffing angrily.

"Why, why?" Héctor just stares for a moment, " _ Why _ , Ernesto, that should be  _ obvious _ " and he tries to pretend that the fact Ernesto said he didn't want to talk doesn't hurt. "It's been  _ years _ . I died, and alright, okay, that happens. But then nothing. I couldn't go home, I didn't know what was going on with you until the music started to filter through...  _ You never mentioned me! _ " he stops body trembling, and eyes focused on Ernesto. His eyes blaze crimson and violet, but he shakes his head. "And I still don't know what's going on. I just... We need to talk. I need to know what... what happened..."

"I'm sure you've probably figured it out yourself," Ernesto growls, "Did you really need to get them to abduct me for you to have conformation?" Ernesto says, fists clenching behind his back.

"Figured  _ what _ out?" Héctor shakes his arms, and takes a breath. "That for whatever reason you decided to  _ steal my songs? _ What more is there. I just... I'm confused why. We were the best of friends...  _ hermanos _ ... weren't we..."

"...Sí, we were." Ernesto confirmed, but now he could only see the two as little as nothing now. Ernesto had no idea what Héctor was capable of. "...You left me,  _ our _ dream, for that... that  _ puta _ ! You gave me no choice, I had to do it. You made me do it."

The blaze in Héctor's eyes faded a little, clear confusion taking it over for just a few moments before it's back. His body fully trembling, bones shaking and rattling as he strides forwards, only barely stopping in front of Ernesto. He still doesn't understand what Ernesto's saying not really. How did he make Ernesto steal his songs?

"Made you? I didn't make you do anything Ernesto! Don't call Imelda that, she's more than that!" he brings one hand up, gesturing viciously. "And what do you mean  _ our dream? _ It was always  _ your dream _ ."

Ernesto was glaring harshly at Héctor, tried to tug his bones free from the rope - it was still utterly futile. " _ You made me _ ! That night, you was going to leave behind all of our hard work, our achievements,  _ I told you I couldn't make it on my own, I needed your songs. _ " Ernesto gritted his teeth, "She had bewitched you, Héctor. If I had known it would have come this far to stop our goal, I would have stopped your silly flirting long ago." Ernesto said, at the time he remembered being happy for Héctor that he found a lady, but expected it to be something flimsy - rather than full on following her and look up at like a little puppy would when shown a dog treat. It was utterly disgusting, if only he had known. He could have prevented this, but now he had to face Héctor. Ernesto merely hoped for Héctor to understand why he acted upon his actions. It's what was best.

"Cállate!" He snaps, swishing one hand down, absently noticing that the ropes do twitch a bit when Ernesto tugs himself in them. "Cállate, cállate! What are you even saying? Ernesto are you hearing yourself?" he asks, a frown twisting over his face before he shakes his head. "I just don't see... And again, I didn't make you do anything, you could have  _ asked _ me for the songs, you know before the food poisoning hit..." he awkwardly rubs the back of his head, looking away for a moment, before taking another breath. He wasn't sure yet what he would say

" _ Asked? Díos," _ Ernesto sighed shaking his head. could feel the ropes around him briefly weaken, Ernesto seemed to struggle that little bit more, a dark expression laced his white bones. "....Food poisoning didn't didn't kill you, Héctor." Ernesto said, grunting as he could feel them loosen even more, he was so close.

"Well of course you could have--" he cuts himself off, the rest of Ernesto's words finally ringing in his stapes and pulling him up short. He stares, expression going somewhat blank for a moment as he has to process. "Wh-what?" he barely notices as some of the ropes fall a little bit slack, and the snap rings out. "What?!" he launches himself forwards, one hand pulling at the collar of Ernesto's bathrobe and pulling him up to meet him. "What are you implying?" it can't be, that's not--

Ernesto grunts as he was roughly manhandled by Héctor, that quick movement was able to have the rope fall limp, his hands wriggling free. Now was the perfect time to confess, " _ I _ murdered you, Héctor. I laced rat poison in our farewell drink, I couldn't let you get on that train." Ernesto finished,  _ pretending _ to still have his arms tied behind the chair.

"Y-you what?!" Héctor's voice raises up and there's a moment where he just stares again. Eyes searching Ernesto's for any shades of dishonesty. Any sign that it was just some sick and twisted joke that-- Nothing. The hand already gripping the bathrobe tightens. Fisting the material tighter and he snarls, a knee shifting where he'd already been partially on the chair between Ernesto's legs and almost too close. He trembles, an inarticulate sound of rage breaking from his throat, not even able to verbalize anything more.

Ernesto could feel the fabric of his bathrobe loosen, Héctor's grip was powerful despite how nimble and weak he appeared. His leg was far too close for comfort between his legs. "Don't make me repeat it again." Ernesto insisted harshly, flexing his hands behind the chair.

Héctor's breathing was harsh, his eyes twin blazing orbs of crimson fire. He closes them, just for a moment to bow his head, grip minutely loosening for a fraction of a second as his body just trembles. Pulled taunt like a bow-string before the grip tightens and he brings his other arm around, aiming a punch at Ernesto's stupid almost taunting seeming expression.

"Y-You absolute bastardo! You RAT!"

Before Héctor even had the chance to strike, Ernesto was far more quicker as he seized the wrist that almost collided with his head. It was surprising how much strength and power Héctor had behind his nimble frame. Ernesto grunted as he stood up, fiercely gripping onto Héctor's nimble wrist, so tight they could turn into dust. "I knew you'd never understand, Héctor.  _ Now _ , what are you going to do? I’m going to do bad things to you, Héctor. Bad things that will make you feel  _ good _ ." Ernesto insisted, leaning ever closer.

It took a beat for Héctor to register what had happened. Finding himself caught he blinked, struggling to connect the pieces together fully as anger still blazed in his eyes. But the painful grip and Ernesto's movement to stand made him hiss, and he pulled back, or attempted to. The words didn't entirely make sense, and Ernesto leaning closer did not help, still he knew what he could do, and he opened his mouth ready to scream.

Before the scream could leave Héctors mouth, his skeletal hand reached for his mouth in lightning speed. Ernesto smirked, it was malicious and had intentions, carefully, Ernesto stepped over the rope as he had Héctor backed up into the wall, "no, no screaming. Don't want you alerting that bitch," Ernesto growls.

Héctor’s scream chokes only a small whine breaking its way past Ernesto’s hand. His body trembles as his back hits the wall and he catches the smirk on the other skeleton’s face. This is  _ bad _ . Still he feels that burning in his bones and does have one hand free..

He lashes out

Héctor is much too slow, Ernesto is able to swiftly grab his thin wrist and pin it to the wall beside his head, locking him in place. "What did you think would happen pulling this stunt? I'll  _ ruin _ your name." Ernesto stated darkly, a glint in his eye.

Damnit damnit damnit this is not going well at all. Another whine makes its way out and he glares as best he can at his former friend and apparent murderer. He refuses to show fear, choosing instead to hold onto that anger.

Ernesto could feel the robe beginning to slip and fall open with their aggressive struggling, unable to sort it out due to his hands restraining Héctor, his skeletal figure on show. "Well, that certainly happened sooner than I would have liked" Ernesto rolled his eyes.

He couldn't really help the way his eyes were drawn to track the fall of the robe, not really. It was a movement out of nowhere, his eyes had to glance that way. Straight after he forces himself to look up, feeling the faintest of warmth to his markings. It's not voluntary really, but being in such proximity is just going to get that reaction. His feet slip a bit, as he tries to pull away and the only direction he's going is back.  _ This is not helping. _

Ernesto noticed, just barely as his eyes followed down. Ernesto smirks, " _ like what you see? _ " Ernesto asked, which sounded more like a harsh whisper than anything else as he leaned in closer. Ernesto remains his hold strong, despite the pathetic attempts he felt as Héctor tried to free himself from his grasp.

Héctor manages a grimace at the harshly whispered question. He can't dignify that with any proper response, and he closes his eyes trying to think. Come up with something, anything that could work. Why did he make this conversation private again? Why did he expect that to-- His eyes snap open, eyes glaring, And he kicks one leg out. It's still a weak attempt at an escape but it should do  _ something _

The attempt was weak, but the reaction had caused Ernesto to release the hold on Héctor's mouth. "Ayé, that was a dirty move! Should have known," Ernesto groaned.

The very second that his mouth is released Héctor should try to scream again, but instead he curses. Spitting the insult at Ernesto "Y-You Canalla! I can't believe you!" He somehow manages to find strength to shove Ernesto, and pushes himself barely off the wall, if he could just get his hands free.

"Such harsh words, Héctor." Ernesto said, pretending to sound as if he was actually hurt. "I say the truth, why would I pull your leg and say;  _ ha, got you, this was all some sick joke." _ Ernesto rolled his eyes, was able to adjust himself and grip Héctors free wrist and slammed it into the wall.

Héctor grunts as he finds both hands against the wall once more. He growls. "I wouldn't put it past you right now pendejo!" He tries to yank his wrists free, wanting nothing more than to shove Ernesto. Push him until he stumbles at the least.

Ernesto seals the deal at this point, and decides within that split second to close that gap and smash their boned lips together. It was aggressive, but hidden with years of passion and devotion.

Héctor has only the barest second to react as Ernesto smashes their lips together. The faintest of cut of yells is heard before there's only that. His eyes fly wide, and he feels his entire body stiffen, fingers half curled. He doesn't know what to do, all his anger and fight seems to slam against a wall.

Ernesto has impeccable strength ashe seems to easily lift and toss Héctor onto a old mattress within the room, it was less than graceful - but it did it's necessary job as he crawled towards Hèctor, a dark glint within his eyes. " _ You want this as much as myself _ " Ernesto stated.

Héctor is barely able to react as he is lifted and tossed mind scrambling as he feels Ernesto’s approach. He shakes his head still feeling a little bit like his thoughts have run into a wall. “N-no”

Ernesto crawled on top of Héctor, his whole body covering Héctors own as it draped over them. " _ Sí _ , Héctor. Why are you not calling for help? All the more reason for me to believe  _ you _ want this," Ernesto insisted, running his skeletal hands over Héctors ribcage.

His whole body felt like it was trembling  _ why wasn’t he calling for help? _ he shudders feeling Ernesto’s hands running over his rib cage but for whatever reason he just couldn’t find the ability to open his mouth and scream. Could only shake his head, mouth open in mute disbelief.

_ Why wasn’t he screaming? He should be screaming _

"Maybe after this I can take you back home; we can live  _ happily ever after _ " Ernesto chuckled, his tone nothing but sinister and malicious intent. "I’m glad you'd understand, why I had to do what I had to do," Ernesto signed, aroused by Héctors beautify sight.

Héctor manages a small almost whimper sound at the words but it’s still too quiet. He shakes his head again, finally feeling like he can move legs attempting to push him, scramble his way back and out. All he really feels he succeeding in is squirming somewhat against his former friend.

"The more you struggle, the more it turns me on," Ernesto said, if he had lips and a tongue - boy he would be licking his lips by now. Ernesto leaned down and pressed his boned lips against Héctors.

Héctor manages to let out a small growl at the words, legs twisting as again he tries-- When Ernesto's lips meet his again, he once more stiffens, but only for a brief moment, trying to turn away, and break the forced kiss, managing to bring his arms around to try and once more push the other away.

"Oh,  _ mí amor, _ " Ernesto closed his eyes as Héctor wrapped his arms around him, grabbing his chin in a fierce grip as he forced Héctor to look into his eyes.

"Noooo..." it's a whine at the grip on his chin, and the failure of his attempt to push Ernesto away. His eyes stare wide into Ernesto's, he doesn't want to see what's in them. So he closes them.

" _ Look at me, _ " Ernesto said, which sounded more like a order than anything else.

Héctor shivered at the demand, but kept his eyes firmly closed, he manages to weakly shake his head.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Héctor." Ernesto warned with a deep growl.

He finds himself letting out another whimper at the growl, feeling trapped, with the grip still on his chin and the weight on his body he eventually opens his eyes up once more. Meeting Ernesto's gaze with his own.

" _ Gracias _ " Ernesto oh so sweetly thanked, it was bitter sweet, almost like poison. Ernesto chuckled at himself, amused. "Sorry, just thought of a...  _ funny joke _ , " Ernesto said, eyes glinting with malice and darkness, threat. With that, Ernesto leaned forward again and sealed their boned lips, his boned leg pressing against Héctors pelvis.

Héctor had opened his mouth again, planning on screaming when once more Ernesto's lips caught his own. The horrible feeling sent a shudder through his body, but worse was the pressure of Ernesto's patella pressing down onto his pelvis. The combination choked off the building scream into a whine of almost pleasure and his markings shine, that heat returning to them more obviously now.

" _ That's it, _ " Ernesto whispers hotly against Héctor's flat lips, they were pressed so very close, it felt  _ amazing _ . Ernesto enjoyed the sounds he was able to strum from Héctor, pulling his tight strings into something more  _ relaxing _ . "I don't think you need your pants anymore, ayé mí amigo?" Ernesto suggested, beginning to tug them off aggressively.

Héctor mentally thanked the gods that he was wearing his suspenders with the straps still over his shoulders as Ernesto attempted to yank them down. It caused him to wince, the material cutting into his shoulder blades, but at least it gave him some protection. Although that gives him no reassurance at all. Not with how determined Ernesto seemed to be.

Again he pushes with one arm, the other trying to find something to the side of the mattress. If he can remember correctly... He shivers, hoping that the movement is mostly ignorable. Please.

Ernesto  _ tsks _ with irritation as he notices the suspenders, eyes narrowing on the metal clasps that held up his own pants. Ernesto went to reach for the clasps, plucking them off one by one. "Useless things," Ernesto grumbled, rolling his eyes as he could now get to the  _ main event _ . It was truly a exciting moment.

Héctor's roaming arm freezes when he hears the clicking of the clasps of his suspenders. He shakes his head slightly, desperately motioning no, pressing his legs together in a last ditch attempt to try and slow down what was happening.

Ernesto was going to seize his moment whether Héctor wanted it or not, Ernesto  _ deserved this, wanted, needed this, wanted him _ . "Stop denying what you want, Héctor! I  _ know _ you want this, stop making me  _ wait _ ." Ernesto said with gritted teeth, his skeletal hand placed upon Héctors knee caps as he tried to pray them apart.

"No!" Héctor snaps, feeling his legs shake as they strain to remain together. His phalanges just barely touch what he's looking for, and he twitches slightly feeling the rough material of the grip. Some part of him distantly knows that if he fails to strike the first time with this, he won't get a second chance, and it will  _ hurt more _ . But still he curls his hand and glares as best he can, body shaking. He needs to do this right the  _ first time _ .

" _ Sí _ !" Ernesto  _ insisted _ , found the strength to pray finally open his legs and collapse open; his hand's remaining on his knee caps as he applied pressure to keep him firmly down. "You're only making things worse for yourself, just enjoy  _ us _ " Ernesto breathed, leaning his upper body forward as he sealed for another kiss.

No, no, no! Héctor lets out another small whine as Ernesto presses down. Feeling his lips against his he tightens his grasp on the grip. Yet he hesitates.  _ Why is he hesitating? _ He just needs to swing it around--

Ernesto sighs as he presses their pelvis' together, their bodies connected and entangled. He wanted to roam his hands across Héctors body, but he simply refused his gentle touches - it was irritating, but he could pass by it. "I'm glad you understand, Héctor.. Sometimes, I regret what I did for my own selfish gain - but I just...  _ couldn't _ let you leave," Ernesto said, continuing; "I loved you, I deserve this, we deserve this," Ernesto insisted.

The feeling of Ernesto's pelvis pressed onto his own sends a jolt through his body. It's like a humming static in his bones and he finds himself letting out a gasp, legs twitching, still pinned down. He can't help his arms both swinging around, and winces at the clatter as he automatically drops the weapon he'd grabbed. That is  _ far _ too noticeable. "G-get off! Get off!" he hisses, pushing at the broader skeleton.

Ernesto jerked as he heard the sound of clutter beside him, could see what seemed to be a  _ bottle _ \- realization flared within Ernesto as he growled in utter frustration. "You were actually going to  _ hit _ me with that?!" Ernesto growls, " _ stop _ this fooling around!" Ernesto said, grabbing Héctors red neck tie and grabbing his thin wrists in a excruciating grip as he quickly bound them together. Ernesto was now panting at this effort, his hair mussed and ruffled as he glowered down at Héctor.

Héctor yelps as his neck-tie is pulled, his wrists both grabbed and tied together. Despite his frantic struggling to pull them back. He whines once they're released once more. Unable to do much more than twitch them really. Shaking his head. The heat of Ernesto's glower had him pulling in on himself as best he could, trying to make himself smaller. It didn't do much for him really.

"Just  _ relax, _ amígo. Let me do all the work," Ernesto says, could now actually tug Héctor's pants down and expose his pelvis.  _ Finally _ . Ernesto has a expression one similar to achievement, a  _ grand _ achievement. Finally.. Ernesto pants as he inserts one of his fingers into one of Héctor's pelvis holes, feeling him,  _ groping _ him. "Do you feel that, Héctor?"

He can't help the gasp that breaks into a moan as Ernesto begins to fondle his pelvis. The feeling of his pants being pulled down is ignorable now,  _ that _ is harder to ignore. His markings light up like a beacon. "N-no... No! Stop! Eso es suficiente, por favor!"

Ernesto watched Héctor with intense eyes, watched his delicious expressions as he moved his finger around, in and out. "Begging for more? as you wish,  _ mí amor, _ " Ernesto said, inserting another finger in a different hole. He wanted Héctor to feel  _ amazing _

Héctor's expression twisted and he closed his eyes, lowering his head, biting down on his lip. Hard, he doesn't want to let out the moan as the energy races through him. He shakes his head, just barely managing that, and cursing his body for finding this nice.

Ernesto wishes to close his eyes and just... just enjoy this, but he wanted to savour Héctor's expressions, his sweet, sweet and gorgeous expressions as he pleased him to the greatest. "Come on, Héctor. You’re not getting shy on me now?" Ernesto insists, inserts a third finger. Ernesto wants Héctor to feel good, to.

Héctor is losing the fight to keep himself quiet. And when Ernesto's third finger joins the others, dipping into the holes and crevices in his pelvis he just can't stop the sound that comes out of his own mouth. He can't help it at all, and his markings feel like they must be glowing ever brighter in the combination of his embarrassment and shame mixed with the pleasure.

"G-get Oooffff"

"Ah,  _ there we go _ , those are the beautiful sounds I wanted to hear, " Ernesto happily sighed, simply ignoring Héctor's pleads - simply reading them as  _ more, more, faster; _ Ernesto was pleased with how Héctor's bones trembled under his trained touch, he was barely able to hold back himself from just  _ taking him _ right there and then. Ernesto wanted to enjoy this to the fullest, his three fingers speeding up in pace as if he was drilling into him. "Come, Héctor, make beautiful music for me,"

"N-o" his voice breaks on a moan, and he feels himself arch slightly as Ernesto's pace speeds up. His volume is increasing as well, and that sends a different kind of thrill through him. Ernesto's getting caught up in the momentum, he can tell, and while he's sure it doesn't quite reach outside the room  _ yet _ . He chokes on another word, one not even distinguishable at the thought. He doesn't want anyone to come in now.

" _ Mí amor, mí amor, Héctor! _ " Ernesto moans, his bangs falling in front of his face as he grits his teeth. Ernesto's markings where flushed and bright. Ernesto ignored the dull ache he felt within his boned wrist, focusing on nothing but Héctor, his sweet moans and pleas, his shudders and shivers - his fingers are going wild, could hear himself panting as he kissed Héctors ribcage.

Héctor arches again, a louder sound breaking forth as Ernesto kisses his ribcage. It heaves, and he can feel his legs kick out. Please, please, please don't let it be loud enough to reach outside of the room yet. He's not counting on that though. Beyond the door he knows Tecla can't be far away, she wouldn't  _ dare _ to be far away.

Ernesto quickly removes his fingers and in replacement their pelvis' press together, grinds them together vigorously and wild, his leg outstretched to keep him in balance and not topple over and spoil this sweet sentimental moment, the sweet sensations. Ernesto groaned loud, head thrown back; "oh, Dío, Héctor; I've wanted to do this for so long!"

Héctor gets only a few moments to pant when Ernesto removes his fingers before he's being ground up. Hearing Ernesto's groan he whimpers, before it turns into a loud moan that breaks into a scream. He tries to break that off, but only winds up gasping. The handle of the door turns, just barely able to be heard. His eyes go extremely wide, for  _ two reasons _ .

Ernesto is unable to hear the door handle turn above his harsh panting, above Héctor's cries of pleasure as he just rolls his pelvis, digging and drilling - so much effort Ernesto would surely wear himself out, but dío, was he enjoying this! "Come on, Héctor, beg for more, say you want more!" Ernesto insisted, eyes closed within that moment as he just  _ couldn't stop, _

The door slams, as Héctor screams, his markings flashing and a jolt going through his bones. He can barely see the figure standing there beyond Ernesto. There's a moment, where everything just seems to slow down for him. He's hyper-aware of Ernesto's hands and body on him, hyper-aware of the sounds he's making, and hyper-aware of the one who's somewhat dumbly standing in the now open doorway and staring with an almost blank expression on her face.

Tecla.

The door slamming open caused Ernesto to jerk out of his blissful moment, eyes flying wide open as he turns towards the door and sees the girl who was actually able to kidnap him. Ernesto growled in frustration at this interruption,  _ how dare she ruin their moment?! _ Ernesto wasn't going to be put off with putting on a show. The musician was able to control his pelvis unlike before, where as it was erratic before hand. "Nice of you to join us,  _ miss _ ! Were just making some música together!" Ernesto panted, their eyes locked.

Tecla stood there, she just stood there, trying to understand what she was seeing as Ernesto continued. Her eyes met his, and after a few moments where he continued to thrust and Héctor continued to make those  _ noises and screams _ her eyes narrowed. Hands fisting the one on the door and the one down by her side. Moving down to her shoulder Chivata lets out a hiss, picking up on her fury. "How. Dare. You!"

Héctor closes his eyes, the longer that Tecla just stands there staring. If he closes his eyes he could almost imagine that this isn't happening like this, and he's not helpless. He's not-- Another screaming moan breaks free, and those jolts are coming closer together, legs twitching and body heaving with the energy. He can't be too far from the peak of it.

"How dare  _ I? _ says the one interrupting our special moment together!" Ernesto huffs, his expression oh so very amused at this turn of events. "Can't you hear how much Héctor is  _ enjoying _ this? How the  _ Great Señor Ernesto De La Cruz _ takes him!" Ernesto groans, so tempted to close his eyes in ecstasy - but he couldn't let that happen, he wanted their locked gaze to remain strong as he fucked Héctor.

Tecla's whole body trembles in her rage as Ernesto tosses his words out. Teeth gritting together, her alebrije hisses, louder, curling around and barring its teeth at the man who  _ dared _ to violate her friend, continued to violate her friend in front of her. She can't even throw herself at him, not as they were, that would just push them onto Héctor. So she just stood there, hackles rising and body shaking.

That energy just keeps rising, it keeps rising, and with it Héctor's volume. He can feels his arms strain, the need to hold onto something, anything growing and his legs cross, somewhere behind Ernesto locking together. He is hitting the breaking point, everything rolling over in his head too much, too much. There's a wordless scream, almost a name, but who's he has no idea.

Ernesto continues with his vigorous thrusts, his bouncing as he could hear Héctor reach his climax, which Ernesto soon quickly follows after as he collapses on his boned thighs, bones exhausted from the intense  _ exercise _ . "Look, Héctor. We had a guest, I sure do hope she enjoyed our little show." Ernesto says, their gaze unlocked as he allowed himself to indulged in Héctor's state. It... it was quite breathtaking.

Héctor just pants Ernesto's words are still distant, the last few jolts still echoing through his bones and he finds his eyes opening. Barely seeing Tecla where she still stands. He can practically feel the waves of anger rolling off her. His eyes barely managed to lock with hers for a moment before he's looking away, still feeling a faint heat in his markings. There's a coil in his lower ribs, a chill down his spine, and he feels cold. Please, leave, please, please...

Tecla howls, and Chivata snarls. "Por favor no..." his voice is barely a breath

Ernesto stared as he could barely hear what Héctor had said above Tecla's howl , finding the time to adjust his bathrobe once more and pick up Héctors nimble form. "Now, if you will excuse us, we will be taking our leave." Ernesto insisted, "Don't want Héctor to be in pain,  _ do you _ ?" Ernesto jabbed, eyes locked onto Tecla again.

Tecla froze when Ernesto picked Héctor up. Chivata freezing the alebrije pulling back and hissing, fur sticking up. Héctor lets out a small sound as Ernesto practically scoops him up. He still can't do anything, his hands still tied together, and he can only bow his head really. Close his eyes, he can't look at Tecla to see how she's responding to this.

Ernesto got off the old mattress with ease, standing firm as he began to approach the door with long strides. "Excuse us," Ernesto snapped, sounded more like a growl as he stopped in front of her, expecting her to move.

Héctor just keeps his eyes closed, head bowed. Ernesto's grasp on him feels cold, but he can't even find the strength to fight at this point. He can't. He feels himself slump, barely opening his eyes to see Tecla, her alebrije to the side. She doesn't look like she's going to step aside, but her eyes... they dart to him. And almost looking like she's sick, she steps to the side.

" _ Muchas gracias, Chica _ " Ernesto states with a delightful tone, his grin so wide as he steps out of the enclosed room he and Héctor had made love in. With this, Ernesto turned his back to Tecla as he made way to the nearest exit. He stopped and turned to face her, "I will let you off, this once; you seem like a  _ sweet _ young lady and it would be a such a  _ shame _ to see you rot in jail. " Ernesto stated, eyes narrowing. "Now, do you have some change you can offer? Where is the nearest phone booth?" Ernesto asked, expression oh so sickly sweet.

Tecla glares at the man's back as he passes her. Her hands remain balled up into the tightest fists, and her teeth grind together. When he turns to her she takes a heaving breath, Chivata scrambling up into her hair. She knows he's expecting a response, and her eyes again dart down to Héctor where he lies slumped in his  _ rapist's _ arms. She  _ knows _ that can't have been what he wanted, it  _ can't _ have been. As for his question.

"Somewhere that way" she waves a hand, almost dismissive. "Of course you'd hit La Bruja's place long before you found a phonebooth. She'd fix you right up" make him disappear. And Héctor as well, she sighs. "You'll have better luck if you use ours..." and the words burn in her mouth, her eyes looking across the hall to the hanging phone.

Ernesto follows follows Tecla's gaze, nodding as he adjusts his hold on Héctor and walks across the hall and approach the phone. Ernesto had to adjust Héctor as he was able to grab the phone and punch in the numbers to make the call, few words were exchanged, few nods. "Sí, I'm unharmed. Don't worry, don't worry; the panic is over," Ernesto insisted. "I'll be back home in a blink of an eye, out of this dump." The call ended there, Ernesto turning to face Tecla. "I remember when I passed out, I was flying; you have a alebrije that can fly. Take me to it." Ernesto said - which sounded more of an order than anything else.

Héctor, lifts his head slightly when he's adjusted, just barely registering that Ernesto was speaking into a phone. His eyes blink and he can hear Tecla growl. He turns his head just enough. But he can't do much more. She slumps, and her eyes burn.

"Sí  _ Señor _ , I'll take you." she turns on her heel shrieking for Pepito. Héctor lets out a small sound, he lowers his head once more. Maybe if he closes his eyes tight enough...

" _ Muchas gracias, senorita, _ " Ernesto replied back, above her shrieking Ernesto whispered to Héctor; "Ssh, don't worry Héctor, we'll be home soon," Ernesto says , hopefully it was soothing Héctor as they await for their ride, patiently waiting as he stares down oh so sweetly at Héctor, if only, he was always like  _ this _ ..

Home, home. Home sounded so nice, he lets out a small sigh at the thought, but it also winds through him like a distant ache. A distant and dull throb, because he knows Ernesto doesn't mean  _ that home _ . But if he keeps his eyes closed he can keep pretending. Somewhere in the distance he can hear arguing, and a different coil goes through him.

"Ayé, Ayé, Ayé! If you don't mind, we are going to take out leave!" Ernesto stated above the arguing, amused as he approached the large alebrije.

Héctor lets out a small breath, keeping his eyes closes as the arguing falls silent. There's a distant snarl and the giant badger alebrije turns its head to settle its gaze on them, baring its teeth for a moment. "Cálmarse Alanoche" Pepito's voice echoes, and the curly haired skeleton steps forwards. "I'll have to ride with you. He doesn't like strangers taking the reins" there's a bitter tone in the voice, the bite of a promise to drop Ernesto if he can at any point.

Ernesto turns his head towards  _ Pepito _ , "Fair does, what must be done, must be done. I'm sure you know where I live, considering all that useless  _ time and effort _ getting me here" Ernesto scoffed, rolling his eyes with a distant frown.

Pepito nods his head, faintly bristling before he scrambles up onto his alebrijes back, and steps lightly over fur mixed with feathers until he finds his usual resting place for guidance. He takes a breath, looks out and forwards, fingers resting just barely into the fur around him. Alanoche rumbles, upset, but they wait for Ernesto to board. If he gives them the chance, they will dump him and get Héctor somewhere  _ safe _ .

With careful ease Ernesto a boarded the large alebrije, his hold on Héctor firm as he struggled to get on with one hand ; his other occupied by his quivering lover, still so shaken by the love they had just made. Ernesto was excite to get home, placing Héctor In front of him and straddled him from behind, keeping him firmly in place so he couldn’t run. "Don't try anything stupid, niño. Just make things easier for yourself and mine," Ernesto warned, his grip bruisingly tight.

Héctor couldn't help but open his eyes as he felt himself being shifted and moved onto Alanoche. He felt Ernesto's arms encircle him and barely held back a whimper at the grip. His eyes darted ahead, to where he could see Pepito's back, see the tremble. He shook his head slightly. He wouldn't do anything stupid, he wouldn't--

Within a handful of moments of them getting settled the alebrije was off, still making discontented rumbles all the way. Clearly not happy to be heading back to Ernesto's tower. Héctor felt queasy, lowering his head, and staring at the alebrije's midnight fur and feathers.

Ernesto could say he was almost amused about how efficient the alebrije was, it's colour was simply beautiful under his pearly white bones- but it was a shame it worked with these lowly skeletons. Ernesto really, really wanted a bath; he felt dirty, but not because he made love to Héctor, that he didn't mind - but because of were he had been, the skeletons he had been with and treated with hostility. It was amusing how easily he had turned the tables, nobody should ever fool with the Great Ernesto De La Cruz. Ernesto stated within his mind, grinning almost like a little child as he embraced Héctor from behind. "Look, Héctor, where almost home."

Héctor shivered, he didn't want to look. He didn't want to see how close to 'home' they were. That queasy bubble gets worse and he curls slightly, leaning back into Ernesto for a lack of any other real direction to lean. He once more finds himself looking towards Pepito's back, hoping for something, anything. All too soon they're descending.

"Excuse the guards, they've been running around like headless chickens on trying to search for me," Ernesto stated the obvious, could see pointing fingers and searchlights land on them as they soared ever closer. Ernesto hissed as the bright light unexpectedly turned, "ayé, this idiotas!" Ernesto hissed.

Héctor whimpers, closing his eyes against the harsh light and hearing Pepito curse from up on Alanoche's head, the alebrije unbothered by the abrupt change unlike it's riders. So the landing, while a little bit bumpy is not any less smooth than any other time. The badger hisses as any approaching guards, and Pepito glares at them.

Ernesto grunted at the less than smooth landing, immediately grasping onto Héctor close to his chest and sliding down, glaring at Pepito while he spoke. "Leave, now; I'll give you and your  _ amígos _ a warning, don't come looking for Héctor, it's for your own good. If you lot are ever seen on the premises again, expect the unlikely." Ernesto said, with such calm it was almost chilling to the bone. The guards where rushing up to them, Ernesto extended his hand as a motion to stop. "Leave them, they've had their warning, I'm feeling  _ generous _ tonight.  _ Now go, Filth! _ " Ernesto hissed and barked.

Pepito gives one last glare to Ernesto, before he looks towards Héctor. Héctor, whose head is still down, and who's still leaning somewhat into Ernesto, eyes staring wide, pleading at him. But he can't do anything, they have to leave. It hurts, he can see the hurt, seconds before they're too high, and gone. His hands fist and he snarls. Alanoche snapping in the air.  _ They won't leave things like this, they  _ **_can't_ ** _ leave them like this _

" _ Finally, the fleas are gone. _ " Ernesto sighed happily, unaware of the exchange between Pepito and Héctor. The guards scurried towards them, rolling his eyes at how unprofessional they were being. "Calm down, you fools. I'm unharmed, get back to your stations. Someone get a maid to run us a bath,  _ now _ ." Ernesto ordered bitterly, sweeping Héctor off his feet and ascend the grand stairs and into the building. In less than a few minutes a guard barked for a maid and rushed to get the bath flowing

Héctor let out a small yelp as he's swept off his feet, once more literally scooped up by Ernesto. His hands twitch, still bound, but barely managing to grip part of the fluffy material of Ernesto's robe. He gives one last desperate look to the sky, before they're inside and he doesn't know what to think of it all.


	3. Hora Del Baño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a bath! Chapter has non consented sex/rape. Please read with this warning in mind.

Ernesto and Héctor approached the large mansion. It was grand and inside there were winding stairs filtered by white lights and portraits of Ernesto starring in all his movies. They traversed through the hallways and rooms and Héctor became how eerily empty it all was.  Until, suddenly, there was the sound of yipping and little padded feet. There was four little multi coloured chihuahuas, Ernesto's alibrijes. Ernesto himself was laughing heartily as they tried to jump and paw at his robe, their tails wagging excitedly. They had been clearly worried about their masters disappearance. 

"Ayé, calm down, calm down! _Sí, Sí,_ I know you’re all excited. I missed you too, but priorities first my cuties!" Ernesto chuckles as he continues to walk, the task hard with alebrijes still begging for pats and cuddles. Ernesto’s favourite thing was to shower them with affection, which they often greedily lapped up.

Héctor ignored the dogs, his head spinning as he took in at how grand everything seemed to be. And how white. It was almost painfully white, and plain really. Grand but empty, much like Ernesto had proven himself.

They turn left, right, right again. Then they made it to a large, oak wooden door coated in a brilliant shine, so shiny Héctor could look at himself. Ernesto nudges the door open with little to no effort into his large room, going straight for the bathroom. It was filled with warm steam. The four alibrijes followed after before the door had closed, tails wagging in excitement at the new guest and the return of their master.

Ernesto allows Héctor to climb out of his arms, who then immediately scrambled to the furthest corner of the bathroom. There is a flash of fury that sweeps through him at the dark look on Héctor’s face. Not for long. Ernesto almost scoffs at Héctor’s attempts to intimidate him. He never had it in him to scare a mouse. But he certainly reacted like one caught in a mouse trap when squeezed into a tight situation. That...that needed to be handled.

Without another word, Ernesto leaves the bathroom, locking Héctor in on the other side. Immediately, he calls for guards. As he pulls out a cabinet looking for special treats only brought out for his private special parties, he hears fists against the door and his name furiously being called. Ernesto ignores it. In a drawer, he finds what he’s looking for - a white pill - and greets the guards who finally enter the room. He gives them the instructions and the pill, then sit in his chair, reading a book to distract himself as the guards attend to their duties in the bathroom.

As easily as he slipped poison into Héctor’s drink, he flips through the book’s pages with Héctor’s cries and protests in the background. There was a lot of loud bangs and each one made his alebrijes flinch and at one point, whine but Ernesto barely notices. When the guards finally re-emerge, they give Ernesto a single nod, and leave. Inside the bathroom, Héctor’s protests continue but gradually soften like a dying light bulb. Something in Ernesto knows then, that it was finally time to get the ball rolling.

He enters the bathroom to find Héctor leaning back against the bathtub. He’s breathing heavily, his eyes are glazed over and his already matted hair, even messier.

“A bath then?” Ernesto says, almost mockingly. There was no room for any bickering. 

Héctor’s eyebrow bones furrow but they quickly relax as though he no longer had the energy to hold it together. Inside Héctor’s head, it felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool or like that time he had drunk way too much at a party and couldn’t even move properly, let along walk home that night. So, with the little energy he has, Héctor grimaces at Ernesto’s offer. A bath sounds wonderful..  but with _Ernesto_? It would be so easy to… he flinches as Ernesto begins to untie his necktie.

Hector’s thought drift again to trying to escape. He had lost track of where they were in the massive mansion, he has no clue how far the front door is now. And Ernesto had already proven he was stronger, already proven that... he swallows and decides to let Ernesto do as he will, for now. Just look forward to a bath for the first time in years . Don't worry about.  He closes his eyes.

Ernesto hums as he discards Héctor's neck tie, then went for the dirty purple vest.

"Go in, I'll join you shortly." Ernesto insists, his eyes warm as he gestures to the open bath.

It was full with bubbles and smelt of sweet lavender, petals decorating the waters.

Héctor hesitantly looks at the bath. Slowly making his way over, footsteps light. He stops at the very edge, a queasy feeling bubbling under his rib cage. It's set up so nicely, there has to be something more to this. But how could there be? _No one else could have known that--_

Ernesto watches Héctor, amused as he chuckles. " _Dío_ , are you scared of the water?" he questions, untying his bathrobe and letting it fall to the floor. Frowning at how dirty bathrobe was, he sighs.  "I'll have to buy a new one, sadly,"

One of Ernesto’s chihuahua alebrijes, Teto, follows after Héctor. Much too close for Ernesto’s comfort. Ernesto did not want a full bath. Clicking his fingers to gain his alibrije’s attention, all four of their heads snapped up to his direction.

" _Ah, ah_! No, come on you four, you are waiting outside! _Vamos_!" Ernesto orders as he claps his hands into action, the puppies yelping in fright as they scramble to the door . Ernesto closes the door after them "Little misfits they are, but I couldn't ask for better spirit guides." Ernesto sighs, turning to Héctors direction.

Héctor frowns at the water, still finding the whole display far too well set up. Nervousness curls in his rib cage and he only looks up when the alebrijes are called to attention and shooed from the room. Which leaves him alone with Ernesto and the rather pleasant looking bath. It makes him shiver as he offers a strained smile and nods at the spirit guide comment.

Ernesto smirks.   _"Señ_ _oritas_ first.”

Héctor shoots him a look.. But still, he finally enters the water. Immediately he finds himself sighing at the soothing feeling of the warmth against his bones. It's not too hot, or too cold. It's absolutely the perfect temperature. He closes his eyes just for a little bit to bask in it. And to ignore who else is there.

Ernesto soon follows in after Héctor, close to his tail bone as he allows the water to overlap his bones. "How long has it been since you had a bath, Héctor?" Ernesto questions, his curiosity vivid.

" _Hmm_ ," Héctor hums, almost absently responding to the question. "Don't know, maybe a month... Ceci dropped me in one so I could help with..." he trails off, suddenly remembering who he was speaking to. He clams up instead.

"So you could help with what?" Ernesto asks, humming as he soothed his bones in the water, letting the bubbles soak in the smooth texture. It felt amazing after being treated so rudely.

Héctor stubbornly kept silent. If Ernesto really wanted to know he could go ask Ceci herself, or anyone else around the arts district. Hell, if Ernesto been in the arts district recently he'd already have figure out exactly what Héctor had helped with.

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment, _are you_?" Ernesto rolls his eyes, drawing closer to  Héctor’s back. "I _want_ to hear it from you," Ernesto insists, placing his chin on Héctor's shoulder blades.

"Shouldn't you already know..." Héctor finds himself muttering, trying not to shudder.. It's not like the event wasn't everywhere.

"Sí, " Ernesto replies with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Héctor’s  spine, just below the ribcage. "But I've told you before; don't make me repeat myself, I shouldn't have to."

Héctor can't help the slight shudder now. Ernesto's touch is not welcomed and it crawls in his bones, itching in the marrow. Still he swallows, staring down at one of the petals swirling on the surface of the water. "S-sí..." he mutters, feeling small. He closes his eyes, when it no longer feels soothing to just watch the petal. Ernesto was too close.. "J-just one of Ceci's fashion displays... th-that's all." It had been such a delight to help with as well.

"Qué?" Ernesto sounds genuinely amused, he leans ever closer, "What kind of fashion? Ceci dapples in a lot of it," Ernesto says, which they both of course knew. "She is pretty amazing at her job, why does she need someone like you to help her? Hm?”

Héctor feels his markings warm up again, keeping his eyes closed feels like the most interesting thing in the world right now. He's not sure what to answer with."J-just her latest set... the uh... the more sophisticated one..." he shifts, feeling the water ripple and takes a shaky breath. "A-and, I just help out s-sometimes... that's all."

"I see," Ernesto finishes. "...let's get you lathered up and nice, shall we?" Ernesto releases his hold on Héctor, moving  to the edge of the bath. "Come, come" Ernesto gestures, picking up a bottle of shampoo..

Héctor almost  sighs with relief when Ernesto releases him. No more questions.. Still, he'd rather do anything else than go near Ernesto. But he still creeps over, not  wanting a fight. Maybe if they just got this over and done with he could sleep and not worry about it anymore.

Ernesto patiently waits for Héctor, opening the bottle cap with his boned thumb and extracting some of the liquid into his palm. "This is good stuff, only the best of the best for De La Cruz.Turn around, we'll start with that matted hair of yours," Ernesto chuckles, rubbing the shampoo in his hands.

Héctor eyes the paste with trepidation before he obediently turns around and sits himself in front of Ernesto. He wants to argue that he could do it himself.

Ernesto begins, carefully soothing the soap into Héctors greasy hair with gentle hands. He massages it generously, taking his time. "You’re being so good for me," Ernesto says , allowing the moment to sink in as he rids those dirty layers, "I'll buy you some new clothes, sound good?"

Héctor shivers at the feeling of hands in his hair. He'd forgotten just how soothing it was. He let out a small sound, soft and quiet as Ernesto's fingers expertly massaged the shampoo in. It could be taken as an agreement on the clothing question but Héctor wasn't dropping his guard yet. despite the feeling of his hair been combed through. That was alright.

Ernesto continues to thread his fingers through Héctor's fine hair, enjoying the texture.. "Are you ignoring me now?" Ernesto huffed, brow bone raised high.

Héctor's body was rapidly sinking into relaxation, and he let out another mumbling sound.. It's hard to not just let himself lean backwards into the touch, but  his eyes still slip shut and his fingers twitch slightly in the water.

Ernesto decides to let it slide for now, considering how much Héctor was enjoying the sensations from his magical touch. The moment was absolutely beautiful. " _Remember me, though I have to say goodbye_ ," Ernesto softly sang, his voice bouncing off the walls within the bathroom.

That caught Héctor's attention, the oh so familiar song. A song that was supposed to be special, supposed to be personal and private. Just between himself and his daughter. He lets out a small grumble, but it's hard to hold onto even that flicker of a blaze of anger under the ministrations of Ernesto's fingers in his hair. So it all to quickly turned into something that was almost a purr. His markings heated again when he registers the sound he made.

Ernesto's eyes twinkled as he heard the faint sound, pleased with himself. " _Don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you, each night we are apart_.." Ernesto finishes at that point, sighing in content as he shifted, the water stirring below him.

Héctor lets out another grumble at the softly sung words., It turns into a soft groan when Ernesto finishes rubbing in the shampoo to his satisfaction. _No, no, come back!_ He almost feels drunk at how easily his rage slips away and how quickly he falls back into a daze, as though the lavender scents in the bath were casting a spell. Something doesn’t feel right. He feels too floaty. He feels all the more embarrassed, and shakes his head just slightly to try and remind himself that no, it's not a good thing, it's not-- 

" _Now!_ Let's rinse that hair. You’ll need conditioner… _really_ need conditioner." Ernesto states, reaching over for a small white bucket, hoisting it off the side to scoop clear water. With a cheeky grin, Ernesto showers Héctor with the water with a hearty laugh.

Héctor almost shrieks in surprise when the water is abruptly splashed over him, sticking his hair to his skull and dripping back down into the tub. There are just barely one or two stray petals that catch in the locks of his hair. He shakes his head and gives Ernesto a look. With the water dripping off his face, he must look like a sad puppy lost in a storm.

Ernesto is grinning from ear hole to ear hole. Héctor’s expression was adorable. However, he noticed the petals in Héctor’s hair. He places the bucket down,and reaches for the two stray petals lingering in Héctor’s  hair. His hand resting there longer than required. Ernesto didn't care - and he was sure Héctor didn't mind the attention.

Héctor did mind but the feeling of fingers through his hair had worked its magic again.

Ernesto had the sudden urge to embrace his friend. "Ayé, have I missed you, Héctor." Ernesto says, nuzzling him ever closer.

Héctor shifts, fighting the urge to stiffen as Ernesto embraces him. He doesn't succeed, tensing up once more. His body trembling at how close they are. He fights down a whimper. All he can muster is a weak nod, _why wasn't he resisting?_ "S-sí, conditioner..."

Ernesto  notices how Héctor had tensed under his touch. Was he already so worked up from his gentle touches? Oh, Héctor was such a treat. As Ernesto released him from his hug, he softly kissed Héctor's neck as he reached for the conditioner. Héctor stiffens and a hiss escapes him. Ernesto ignores it, popping the conditioner open,squirting it again into his palm.

Héctor didn’t  dare pull away, remembering all too clearly how helpless he'd been to escape before. And this time, he was wet. He'd  experienced trying to run away while wet before: it gets you nowhere. So he just lets it happen, waiting for the conditioner to be massaged into his hair so that they could be done.

Ernesto is less patient with the conditioner, but allows it to sooth within Héctors scalp. He could feel arousal and excitement bubble within his pearlescent bones. Just wait a little bit longer, Ernesto urges himself, closing his eyes as he continued the same motions with his fingers .

Héctor shuts  his eyes, noticing how the conditioner is rubbed in faster and rougher into his hair.  It’s not even all that bad. It’s alright , it's-- He's not sure what sound comes out of his mouth as he leans back into the touch, but as soon as he hears it, he jolts. Hands swiftly moving to cover his mouth.

Ernesto tilts his head to the side, a small grin falling upon his boned lips. "Was that _música_ I hear?" Ernesto teases. Things are turning out much better than he had originally thought.

"Come on, Héctor, don't cover your mouth, your voice is beautiful," Ernesto insists, rubbing the lotion further, slower and deeper.

Héctor shivers at the words, at the feeling of Ernesto's hands. Another moan breaks its way out, even around his hands and it trails into another almost purr sound. A  thrumming energy begins to stir in his bones.

Enjoying the music, Ernesto tugs at the hair and sweeps his hand across the locks as though he’s playing his guitar. What more could he hear? Ernesto is eager to play more, but... Ernesto considers a little test -  he slowly withdrew his fingers from Héctors scalp. Would he ask for more? Ernesto wonders, amused and so very turned on.

One of Héctor's hands snaps up, much like a cat's when it's not finished with a pet session and demanding more. He grabs Ernesto's hand and pulls it back down. There's a moment, where he just stares, blinking and bewildered by his own action before his markings light up like a beacon once more and he uncurls his hand, sheepishly drawing it back to himself.

"L-lo siento..."

That was not what Ernesto had been expecting - but he was not disappointed. Not at all. Ernesto had suspected something small and quiet, but this he preferred much more."Ah, that was a delight. Since you asked so nicely," Ernesto says, massaging the rest of the conditioner into his hair.

Héctor again finds himself making that faint purr sound, and the brightness of his markings refuses to fade, as the energy in his bones seems to shiver  through him as well. It was an odd mix of super relaxed and something else. He feels uncomfortable as he felt himself shift, because there was an odd roll to it.

"Like that, Héctor?" Ernesto whispers in his ear hole, their skeletal bodies pressed close as he soothes his firm fingers over his scalp.

Héctor shivers, Ernesto's breath tickling the small gap and he feels himself stretch. It's such a small movement but it's a nice one. And he lets out another soft almost strangled moan, frustrated with his dwindling energy and what Ernesto was doing to him.

"I'll take that as a _sí_ " Ernesto says, pleased.  He moves a hand to Hectors hip bone, pressing small, soothing circles against the bone.

Héctor sucks in a startled breath.. He can't help but stiffen, but the one hand still in his hair starves off most of his nerves.

"You shouldn’t be so tense, Héctor. You flinch as though I would hurt you." Ernesto frowns deeply as he says this,ministrations continuous despite his displeasure.

Héctor lets out a tiny whimper at Ernesto's tone, but it's buried under the other sounds  he makes as Ernesto's hands continue to work on him.

Ernesto decides then:  the time is now. He slides his hand to the front, a finger barely breaching one of his many pelvis holes. Ernesto always had a talent for multitasking, and his skills were on display as he handled both bone and hair between his hands.

Héctor closes his eyes at the touch. It doesn't get rid of the feelings, and he can't find the energy to react. . Ernesto's hand feels too heavy on his head.Any comfort  from it dulled as Ernesto advances with his other hand.

If Ernesto could get a girl screaming chords in less than five, Ernesto could make Héctor achieve a world record. He  sighs as he slowly inserts a finger, gentle, much unlike their previous...session. Ernesto was taking his taking his time, curious what sounds he could pull from his lover - his eyes widen and his hands still. Had he said lover? It confuses him to the bone, but it felt right. Héctor and Ernesto... Ernesto lulls at the thought. While his finger enters,  he uses deep and long motions in Héctor's hair. If Ernesto notices his shaking, he paid no mind to it at all.

It's too soft. Héctor shifts, curling as Ernesto's hands move. In contrast to earlier this is soft, almost tender. It makes him shudder, a choked gasp as he feels himself shift again. Especially when Ernesto's other hand moves, running over his hair and cording-- Legs attempting to close and one hand curling over his mouth as the other clenches beneath the water. He faintly shakes his head again.

Ernesto begins to move his finger along the inside, rubbing the inner walls - however the access was minimal as Héctor closed his legs, noting this time how he shook his head in denial. A deep frown descended upon Ernesto, but it barely faltered his movements, his goal on what he wanted.  What he wanted was Héctor and for Héctor to submit to him. Ernesto was very much aware of how much Héctor was in denial of his advances, but it was clear he was still trying to process the information Ernesto had told him back at the shack, he just needed a little boost. Ernesto didn't do it out of revenge, he murdered Héctor because he didn't and wasn't ready to let go.

Héctor couldn't see Ernesto's expression, refusing to look at the elder man as he faintly squirmed at the rubbing along the inside of his hips, closed legs barely doing anything as his markings flush, and a small sound comes out of his clenches teeth. "Por favor, _no_..." he whimpers. Struggling to keep his legs together as his body wanted to jolt under the actions. Even though this is gentler, it's just as unwanted.

With a gentle hand, Ernesto stills in his movement, eyes narrowing as Héctor vocalised his distressed, finding in that moment to grab a fist full of his hair and tug him back, so his back arched and trembled against Ernesto’s body. "Don't be so selfish, Héctor." Ernesto growls, did his friend really have to fight against him? Surely Héctor knew he was doing this out of love and not spite!

Héctor feels only a moment of relief when Ernesto stills his actions, only a moment as a choked cry escapes when his hair is pulled and he's forced to arch his back. Bones shaking rattling. He feels Ernesto's growl more than he hears the words. His arms moving struggling to push Ernesto away as his legs automatically kick out trying to stabilise him. " _Let go! Let me go!_ "

Ernesto brow bones furrow as Héctor struggles, the water sloshing out of the tub and onto the tiles. Outside the door there could be heard muffled yelps and barks. "Silencio!" Ernesto growls, was it at Héctor or his alibrijes? if his alibrijes, Ernesto would be sure to shower them with toys and food.. Not so much Héctor as his legs flailed, grunting as he struggled to restrain Héctors legs under the water.

The attempt to restrain him only made him struggle more. Any memories of how difficult it is to escape when wet forgotten as everything screamed in him to escape, get out and away from Ernesto and this place. It doesn't matter that he is at a clear disadvantage as he struggles, the water disorientating and confusing him as it sloshes around them.

The flailing of bones in his arms only causes Ernesto to tick over the edge, a sound of frustration echoing within the bathroom as he struggles to drag Héctor to the edge of the bath, trapping his front between the wall and his back firmly pressed against Ernesto. The strength and power Ernesto had was almost frightening, leaning close into his ear hole as the water jostled between the mix of bones. "You will stop this instant, you have no idea how selfish you are being! I rescued you from that place, explained myself the honest truth, and this is how you treat me in return?! You will treat me with _respect!_ I've missed you so much!" Ernesto snarls, his hair sprawled over his skull. It was a good thing that Héctor couldn't see what he looked like, he was furious.

" _No, No!_ " Héctor almost feels like sobbing as he finds himself trapped between the wall of the bath and Ernesto. His struggling quickly becoming useless as he is left only able to squirm against his murderer and kidnapper.. He closes his eyes falling limp as he runs out of energy for that moment chest frantically rising and falling as he lowers his head and can only helplessly stare at the wall. He just needs a moment.

The desperate plea would have truly broken Ernesto's heart - but the harsh reality is, he didn't have one. Ernesto grins at Héctors stillness,save for his shaking ribcage and shuddering bones. Ernesto would have preferred if Héctor had gone  along with the tide but his friend was too damn stubborn and ungrateful. It infuriated him to no end, a huff of breath escaping him as he forces Héctors legs apart with unnecessary strength, completely pinning him down. "You are only making things worse for yourself. Do I have to spell it out to you?" Ernesto snarls, was his friend truly this dense of his feelings towards him?

There is a choked sob from Héctor as he finds himself completely pinned. Legs forced apart, the action painful as he desperately, even with the lack of energy, tries in vain to keep them at the least together. His ribcage heaves as Ernesto snarls  .

" _No, no, por favor no!_ " The words echo. They feel useless but he has to try.

Ernesto huffs as he struggles against Héctor.  The battle was unnecessary, but if Héctor was going to be a pain Ernesto was willing to throw the next punch. "You think someone is going to hear you?” "

Héctor sobs build. He can barely struggle.  He closes his eyes tightly, shaking his head desperately. Wasn't the first time enough? "P-Por favor _Ernesto_ , d-don't"

"Don't what? Don't make love to the friend I had lost for so long? My best friend who can't even say _‘muchas gracias Ernesto_ ’ ? The friend who is rejecting me ?! Listen to yourself! How did Imelda fall in love with such a man? I will never know - but you should be grateful that I still want  you." Ernesto rasionalises. Everything he is doing was right. Héctor just didn't understand.

 _Grateful._ He'd be more so if Ernesto just let him go. He doesn't want this, but it's clear what the end result will be. Héctor desperately shakes his head, "No no!"

Ernesto huffs as his hand slides In between Héctor’s  legs, taking hold of his pelvis as he inserts a finger. Héctor jerks away and Ernesto’s grip tightens. He decides then that he could  have done this gracious and softly, but Héctor was proving to be difficult and deserved it rough.

"Look at all this mess you're making." Ernesto says huffs in annoyance, regarding the water that has spilled over the edge with Héctors intense struggling. As he enjoys the rough texture of Héctors bones, he adds, "I need to clean every bit of you".

Héctor grimaces. “No. No."

"What do you mean, _no? You are treading on thin ice_." Ernesto snarls. Annoyed at Héctors short worded answers. 

Their skeletal bodies press close and firm. He advances and his fingers went deeper.

Héctor hates how Ernesto is pressed so close,the grip pinning his wrists, but worse was those creeping fingers, stirring that unwanted warmth and energy making him squirm ever so faintly.He chokes on a sound that isn't quite a sob or moan as it washes over him. "St-op."

"Oh, Héctor, my sweet friend" Ernesto sighs, his pace slow and gradual. His angry tone  had almost evaporated as quickly as it had come. "Just relax. All you have to do is enjoy it.. I will do all the work."

His voice was  buttery smooth. Héctor cringed at how quickly his mood had changed, but it fell away at the rising energy within him .

Ernesto slyly grins.His fingers then move at a vigorous pace, eyes glinting as the water sloshed between them.

Héctor can't do anything but faintly moan, even though he hates it. He can’t stop it. Shivers shoot through him. He just wants it over with again.

Ernesto’s brow bones raise, then he picks up the pace, eager to hear more sounds. He’d never heard anything like that in life, but in death? They were together now, they had all the time in the world now.  The thought alone excited him. Simply being in Héctor’spresence inspired him. Why did his friend not feel the same? There must be some confusion. Héctor was always late to pick up on these small little, important things.

Héctor feels a jolt go through him and he moans again, unable to stop  as his body shifts. He can't... he closes his eyes and huffs out breaths, body jerking against Ernesto. He doesn't understand where this all came from, why? He whimpers, the hot energy inside chilling him at the same time.

"I've always wanted this, to _hear you_ ," Ernesto says, his tone awfully sweet,  enough to rot teeth, as his other hand trailed Héctor’s rib cage, the gesture so soft it could have been misplaced by something else.

Héctor is surprised at the foreign touch. Soft? Not harsh? He shudders at the feeling. Choking on another moan.

Ernesto’s fingers inside Héctor continue to rapidly move. He admired the view, seeing everything. He had seen little of Héctor privately during their days while alive. The rare moments being within bed time after a long chorus of singing and performing, run high on adrenaline. Ernesto had thought he had forever lost Héctor, lost him to his own selfishness .  But now, he’s here. Things will be great again. Better even.

Héctor groans as the hands on him focus on  acute points of sensation.This is too much for him.

This whole day has been too much.

"Oh look, you’re enjoying yourself," Ernesto compliments,  a mocking edge in his tone. He’d be lying if he didn't enjoy what he was seeing. He was a very lucky man.  He bites down hard at Héctros neck.. He always got an extra thrill when pain was involved.

Héctor’s gritted teeth.unlatch into a choked cry  when he feels teeth dig somewhat painfully into his cervical vertebrae. It feels sharp and deep enough to leave a mark. His hands splay and a pained groan as he squirms. The energy inside keeps rolling, shaking and rocking through him.

"Sí, Sí." Ernesto encourages, eyelids fluttering as his hips move in abandon. "I'm so happy we’re together again. I've wanted to do this for so long."

He groans as a pleasant feeling slowly building up.

Héctor just shakes, Ernesto's words a distant echo. He burns with a heat.The churning of the water sloshes against his bones, any warmth it once had only a faint echo as it makes him shudder now. He hates how overwhelming it all is...and how the feeling crawling through his bones is, much to his disgrace, pleasurable. It makes him feel _sick_.

“ _Héctor!_ ” Ernesto groans, his forehead pressed against the back of Héctor’s skull.

Ernesto then moves his hand faster, vigorously. The energy he felt deep within, pulsed harder and higher than ever, singing a sweet note as he climaxes, the energy bursting and disappearing as soon as it had arrived.

Héctor's own climax feels like an echo. It’s overwhelming as his entire body jerks, hands and feet curling as he feels himself flooded with a burning energy.  Then... it's gone and he's left feeling so, so tired and shivering in the water and against Ernesto. If Ernesto hadn’t been holding him, Héctor was sure he would collapse. His head felt so stuffed and woozy. He needed sleep. Now. Sleep and forget this all had happened.

Ernesto sighs in contentment. "Let's go to bed now, Sí?"

Ernesto climbs out of the bath, keeping hold of Héctor, knowing how well that drug worked.

Only then did he hear the yelps coming from the door, paws scratching at the expensive wood."Ayé, aye! Stop that!" He quickly checks the  damage on the wood.

Héctor feels himself faintly exhales as he’s carried along. It reminds him of when they were alive, young and drunk and Ernesto would help him home. "B-bed, yes pl-please" he barely manages a response somewhat distracted by the thought that if he just closed his eyes now...

_What's that noise? Barking?_

"Ayé, _bad alebrijes_!" Ernesto scolds them.

They bow their heads low and their ears go flat. Teto however still stands up and trots over to Héctor, eager to ask for pets from the stranger. Ernesto’s earlier frustration disappears, he could never be angry at his beloved dogs. "You lot just know how to play with me, don't you?"

Meanwhile, Héctor's body feels so incredibly heavy. He blearily blinks as the faint click of claws on wood. A blurry shape of colour approaches. He isn't really sure how to respond, or if he was even capable of much at this point.  His body leans against Ernesto’s and his hand hangs, low enough for Teto to stand on his hind legs to try and reach for a friendly lick.

Ernesto then directs the both of them towards the rack of towels. He grabs a  white fluffy one to pat each other down. He has to almost force the towel when Héctor tried moving and grumbling in protest, but the drug still running through his system worked its influence and Héctor was quick to quiet down.

The dogs followed after them as they left the bathroom and moved into the bedroom.  Ernesto rested Héctor on the bed, who was barely able to hold his head up. The dogs leapt onto the bed, Teto nuzzling at Héctor’s leg and licking in excitement.

"Calm down, you four. It's time for bed, ."Ernesto says as he opens a wardrobe full of clothes. It was filled to the brim and professionally organised by hired staff, Ernesto himself didn’t have the time to attend to these simple duties. He was a busy man!

The musician reaches for two silky pajamas, plain and white in colour. He quickly dresses himself and throws the second  at Héctors direction. "Are you too tired to dress yourself?" Ernesto questions, brow bone raising as he approached the bed to pet one of the dogs , Lula.

Héctor’s hands press at the silky material as he does his best to silently glare at Ernesto. Not only was he too exhausted to say anymore but he didn’t want to grace Ernesto with a proper answer.

"Too tired to even dress yourself? Díos, you were always so hopeless…” Ernesto pauses there, clearing his throat.  His words were harsh but they were true. He had no clue how Héctor had survived this long in the afterlife … but now, here he was. He would  have to submit to this lifestyle eventually. If he did as he was told, he could have it all.

Everybody knows the great Ernesto De La Cruz, wallowed to be in his own shining shoes!

There is a firmness on Héctor’s face as he attempts to dress himself, prove his capabilities after Ernesto’s words. But his limbs feel like they’re made of concrete and weigh as much. His hands tremble from the crippling exhaustion as though he’d overworked himself. He tries to force back a yawn but it made it through anyway. On second thoughts, why did he need the pyjamas? He never did before while living on the street or shack…

"Ayé, ayé, ayé! So slow," Ernesto complains and shoves his help in Héctor’s face. He swipes the pyjamas. It was a slight struggle, like dressing an oversized doll, but he eventually got there.

Ernesto releases Héctor with a satisfied nod.

"Good. Now... what to do with you four?" Ernesto says to his alibrijes.

Usually they slept in another room, but perhaps for a  nice change Ernesto could allow them to sleep with them on the shared bed.

Grinning in delight, Ernesto crawls  under the sheets next to Héctor. One of his dogs, Lula, wags her tail as she approaches him , then affectionately bumps her head against his palm.

Next to them, Héctor is curled up and his back is facing them. In his muddled thoughts, he is relieved to finally let go and drift off. The bed was soft and warm, so different from the hammock he was used to. It was always a challenge to fall asleep in such uncomfortable positions but now? In this bed? With his body and mind this crippled with a foreign substance … Héctor eased into a deep sleep. He's only barely aware enough to hear Ernesto whisper, wish him a good night. " _Buenas noches_..."

Ernesto watches Héctor as he sleeps with a mixture of satisfaction and contentment.  Finally, things were going the way he wanted between them, even if Héctor was fighting him the entire way. With a gentleness like any other, he leaned in to kiss the back of Héctors skull. It was gentle and had so much meaning behind it.

The bed was a much better place for them to make love, compared to the dirty room from earlier. It was exactly what he - Ernesto de La Cruz - deserved best.

Even finding out in death you can still make love, it had boggled Ernesto’s mind to no end! In life, he had many ladies, but they were only considered as toys to the musico - they still do. Of course yes, some were attractive and had large breasts and wholesome bums - Ernesto stopped his thoughts there, the temptation of sleep over riding him as he closes his eyes.


	4. Attention

Hey y'all. So! We've listened to your comments and reviews. We understand the story isn't as well written as we hopped it has come across. So we are going to rebut it, come up with a different aptoach and work on it more once we have completed our current story Winter Before Spring! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oc's belong to; OmegaAinoko  
> Analoche, Omar, Immar, Tecla, Pepito, Chivita,


End file.
